Don't Leave Me This Way
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: Kyle's a virgin and Stan wants to take their relationship all the way. But when he takes it too far, can Kyle forgive him? Style, One-sided Stenny, Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

So this is just a random two-shot I thought of doing. I've started the sequel for Let's get physical but i'm taking a break from it for a bit. It should be up this week sometime though.

I do not own South Park or the characters.

Please enjoy :)

...

"_Mmm_…" My eyes are slowly forced open by the blinding sunlight peeking into my room. I notice a smaller body lying next to me and a smile forms on my face when I notice the flaming, red hair sprawled out all over the pillow. Suddenly, last night's events come flooding back to my mind. Kyle and I spent a lot of the night doing some heavy make out sessions. The only problem was that every time my hand slipped down below his waist, he freaked out and grabbed my hand, yanking it back up to a safe area. I lean over and press my lips against his warm forehead. I smile slightly when he stirs in his sleep, groaning and reaching up to push me away lightly.

"_Stoooop_ Stan…" He complains but his pink cheeks and half smile tell me he's happy and wants me to continue.

"You love it…" My gaze wanders to the clock and I let out a sigh, "But it's time to get up, dude."

"Nooo…" He throws the sheets over his head and whines loudly like a child. An idea pops into my mind, and he'll probably hate me for doing this, but I throw my body on top of his and yank the covers out of his grip, tugging them down and exposing his body. Drool almost drips out of the corner of my mouth at the sight of him only in boxers and a white wife-beater shirt of complaining he stares up at me with his large, emerald green eyes before I lean down and press my lips gently against his soft ones. His hands travel up my stomach and they push me against the chest, forcing me to pull back.

"_Jerk_!" He crawls out from underneath me and runs to the bathroom. I'm left sitting on the bed, confused.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He pokes his head out from the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Getting ready." I sigh and flop down on my back, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. As soon as I'm about to get up he basically comes out and skips towards me, crawling on the bed and moving so he's straddling my waist.

"Kyle?" He leans down and it's him pushing his lips against mine this time. His mouth tastes minty fresh and we both moan into each other's mouths. I feel my pants start to tighten in my crotch area and I'm hoping he doesn't notice.

"You aren't suppose to kiss me before I brush my teeth." He whispers against my lips and my hands move on their own, traveling down towards his perfect butt. He gasps and quickly rolls off of me. "Stan, no. _Please_ don't do that, ok? I'm just not ready…" I nod with a dejected frown on my face and get up from the bed, going to the bathroom to quickly shower, get dressed and when I come out Kyle is not in my bedroom or upstairs anymore. I trot downstairs to find Kyle eating some food and talking to my mom. Kyle smiles at me and my mom turns around, giving me a smile when she sees me.

"Oh good morning sweetie. Have some breakfast." She gets up to get me a plate of food but I quickly decline her offer and I nod towards the door and hope Kyle gets my message.

"Oh, mom we're gonna go now. Sorry, I'll just grab something quick." I head to the cupboard and grab a granola bar before walking towards the door.

"Bye! Thanks for breakfast." He waves at her and we step outside into the bitter cold. Our gloved hands move at the same time, lacing together and Kyle leans his head against my shoulder. While we walk, I still feel disappointed at the fact that Kyle won't let me touch him below the waist. I know we've only been dating for about three weeks, but Kyle isn't like the girls I've been with. Any girl I've been with had sex with me after about a day, so this is different. Even if Kyle and I don't have sex I really wish I could at least do more touching.

I lean my head on his as we continue the walk to the bus stop and I'm a bit shocked when Kyle leans up and presses his lips against my cold cheek. When we get to the bus stop we immediately see Kenny and Cartman standing there as usual. Kenny waves and gives us a smile, and surprisingly Cartman gives us a smile, too. Ever since we entered high school he's been acting different, being nicer to us even though he's a dick to some others.

"Hey guys. You're late, the bus is gonna be here in a minute!" He gives me a warm smile and touches my arm lightly. When the bus arrives, Kyle lets go of my hand as we hop on, seeing two seats near the front of the bus and two at the Kyle and I head to the back seats, I feel Kenny grab my arm and pull me into the seat at the front with him.

"I'm gonna steal Stan for a bit, alright Kyle?" Kyle looks upset and looks at Cartman but nods his head and walks to the back of the bus with him. "Sooo…how's it going with Kyle?" I roll my eyes and look at Kenny with raised eyebrows.

"Is _this_ why you wanted to sit with me?" A perverted grin is planted on his face while he nods slowly.

"Of course. You look kind of frustrated today…" My mouth opens to say something but he continues to speak, "Don't ask me how I know, I just do. It's one of my gifts." He winks at me and I can't help but scoff.

"Well…" I scratch the back of my neck nervously, and he looks at me to continue. "It's just…Kyle, won't really let me…um…touch him…" I can feel my face heat up and I look to Kenny to see him grinning like a maniac, and I shuffle my hands in my lap.

"So…he won't put out? But you guys haven't been dating long…right?"

"Yeah…I'm just not used to waiting this long…you know. The girls I've been with let me do them quickly." Kenny bursts out laughing, and I take a glance back to see Cartman talking to Kyle, and I notice a bored expression on his face, rolling his eyes at whatever Cartman is saying.

"Kyle's a virgin dude. I don't think he's had a relationship before either. But I get where you're coming from."

"I'm just…_sexually_ frustrated, I guess…" Kenny nods understandingly and I swear I feel him move slightly closer to me.

"Well…you know, I'm always here if you need help…" I look at his facial expression and in a way it looks like he's joking but his tone of voice sounded serious. My mouth opens to say something but the bus comes to a stop and I realize we have already arrived at the everyone herds off the bus, I keep thinking about what Kenny said and what it meant. I'm pulled out of my thought when a hand grabs mine and I immediately know its Kyle.

"Hey, have fun talking with Cartman?" A hoarse groan escapes his lips and his other hand flies up in the air dramatically.

"God, no! He's a dumbass! I wanted to die in my seat rather than listen to him!" I can't help but laugh at how cute he is and I feel my pants begin to tighten for the second time today.

_Shit, shit, please go away, please don't let him notice_, I think and pray to myself while trying to listen to Kyle the day is basically hell for me, watching Kyle act so cute is making it hard for me not to grab him, take him to the bathroom and have my way with him. Apparently Kyle notices my painful expression and tosses a piece of paper at me.

_Bathroom now._

_K._

The teacher is sitting at his desk, reading some stupid magazine and I decide he probably wouldn't even notice or give a shit if I just left. I get up from my seat and leave the room, walking into the bathroom and waiting for my boyfriend.I stare at myself in the mirror and realize that I do look terrible and frustrated. I run my hand through my hair, heaving out a sigh. I jump slightly when the door opens, revealing the glory that is Kyle.

"What's wrong Stan? You looked like shit in class." He locks the door while slowly striding towards me. I throw my head back and just groan. I can't tell him I'm just horny all the time.

"Nothing. Just…school stuff." His fingers nimbly run up my chest and they cup my neck, pulling me down a bit.

"Aww…want me to help you? You need to take some time and relax." He whispers before pushing his lips hastily against mine. My tongue prods at his lips, silently begging for entrance and I'm surprised when I feel his mouth open just enough for me to slip my tongue inside.

"Mhmm…" His moan is muffled by my mouth, and I put my hands on his hips, slowly making their way to his butt and I feel like I'm dying inside of happiness when he doesn't push me away when my hands are placed on his perfect rump. I do take it to far by squeezing his butt and his hands are pushing on my chest, making me take a few steps back.

"We should get back to class." He says before hurriedly leaving the bathroom, leaving me there to bury my face in my hands, groaning in frustration. I walk into one of the stalls, unzip my pants and tend to my hardened member

.…

Everything this week has been going downhill for me. My boyfriend won't let me touch him that much, Kenny has been acting strange around me and my marks are constantly getting worse. My stress level is probably off the charts, and I feel like I'm ready to explode. I'm not sure why Kyle hasn't really let me kiss him since we made out in the bathroom. We've held hands and have cuddled together, but nothing more. He's been acting a bit strange, stranger than usual. I'm going to Kyle's house after school today, so maybe I can ask him what's going on.

"Hey Stan!" My body jumps when I feel someone's hand on my back, and I turn around to see a grinning Kenny.

"Oh, hey Ken. What's up?" I start walking to my locker and Kenny follows me, walking extremely close to me, closer than he usually does.

"Want to go to the arcade?" I spot Kyle at his locker before looking back at Kenny with a remorseful look.

"Ahh…sorry, dude. I'm going to Kyle's house. Maybe tomorrow or something!" Kenny's expression turns to a dejected look before covering it with a half smile.

"Oh, okay. Still not getting any from him?" Angrily, I start grabbing things from my locker, shutting it firmly when I'm done.

"Yeah, not getting anything actually. Not even kissing is apparently good for him now. Anyways…gotta go." I storm away from him, feeling slightly bad but I can't help the anger and hurt building up inside of notices me coming towards him and closes his locker, rushing towards me and taking my hand in his.

"Hey! Ready to go?" The sweet smile on his face makes me want to just get over being angry, but it won't be that easy. His moods are so up and down, it's like he's PMSing, but I can guarantee that's not what's wrong.

"Yeah…let's go…" When we get outside, I wrap my scarf around my neck due to the chilly weather, pulling it up so it covers my chin slightly. I pull my hand away from his and stuff them in my coat pockets.

"Stan…" I try to ignore the hurt look on his face at me yanking my hand away from him, but I continue staring at the ground.

"My hand is really cold, sorry." My answer is apparently good enough for him, seeing as he doesn't bug me about it. When we get to his house, neither of his parents are home which is always a good thing. He puts his coat in the front closet and puts mine in as well, before we head upstairs. He tosses his book bag onto his chair, and there seems to be a bit of tension in the air between us. I clear my throat to break the silence before he finally looks up at me.

"So what do you wanna do?" He gives me a playful smile, and I can't help but tackle him onto his bed. Before he can let out a surprised gasp, I cover his mouth with mine and my hands fumble with his belt.

"Mhmpph…St…Stmph…" Incoherent words leave his lips but are muffled by my mouth, and right now I don't bother trying to listen to what he's trying to say.I manage to stick my hand down his boxers before his fist meets my cheek, making me fall backwards, almost off of the bed. Both of us are breathing heavily at this point, and my hand is covering the area where I was hit. Luckily nothing is bleeding.

"Holy shit Kyle…what is your problem?" His eyes widen and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you fucking kidding? _My_ problem? You're an _asshole_! You can't just force me to have sex with you!" He's officially pissed off and he's holding one of his pillows out in front of him.

"Why are you like this? Holy shit, you won't let me touch you at all."

"_Unbelievable_. You _know_ I'm a virgin, Stan. Even heavy kissing makes me nervous! I'm not like you Stan. I haven't been in a relationship with anyone…" Tears are pouring out of his eyes at this point, and I can't seem to get over the anger building up inside of me. I don't know if I'm right or if he's right but at this point I don't care.

"I've never felt less like being intimate with someone in my entire life…God, you're an idiot, Stan!"

"I may have been in relationships and have done stuff…but that doesn't mean I'm an asshole. God Kyle, I want to touch you because I _love_ you…" His eyes soften a bit at my last few words, but I can tell he's still furious, "Kyle, I have urges…sexual urges, and I know you aren't comfortable, but if you don't try it you'll never know…the girls I was with knew what I needed…and gave it to me…"After the last sentence left my lips, I instantly regretted what I just said. His eyes furrow and his face turns a bright red. I'm too scared to even move and before I know it he whips one of his pillows at me and starts screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Get out! _OUT_! Go get some from your slutty girlfriends, seeing as I'm not good enough!"

"Ky, n-no! Just…" My hands wave defensively as I try to defend what I just said, even though I know he's way too pissed off to listen to anything I try to say.

"LEAVE NOW!" I immediately leave the room before he throws something else at me, and I grab my coat, scarf and bag and rush out of his house once again into the bitter cold air.

"Fuck, shit, fuck…" I mumble to myself as I take my phone out from my pocket and dial my house number. I wait for a few seconds before I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey mom. I'm going to Kenny's house instead of Kyle's."

"Something happen with Kyle, sweetie?" I can hear the concern in my mom's voice but I can't tell her what happened.

"Uh, no, something happened last minute and I can't stay with him." I lied, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Oh okay, have fun at Kenny's." Her voice is filled with concern but she doesn't push the topic anymore.

"Thanks, bye mom." We hang up at the same time, and I stroll quickly towards Kenny's I get to his house I pound on the door and when no one answers I carefully place my hand on the door handle to find out it's unlocked. I step inside to find dirty magazines and empty beer bottles sprawled out on the floor.

"Ken…Kenny?" Luckily I know where his bedroom is, so I basically tip toe my way to his room, trying to avoid kicking or stepping on something. His door is open slightly so I slowly open it all the way to find him lying on his stomach on his bed. "Um…Kenny? Wake up dude." I walk over to him, kneel down and pat him on the shoulder until his eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hmm…" He looks up and looks shocked to see me, "Oh, Stan! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Kyle and I had a fight…do you mind if I stay here for the night?" He sits up quickly, and nods excitedly.

"Yeah man! Of course you can stay here." He grabs my arm and pulls me down on the bed next to him."…So what happened?" He stares at me intently and I bury my face into my hands and sob into them. I start feeling a bit better when Kenny rubs my back gently.

"Ughh…I kind of almost forced sex on him…and he told me he wasn't ready and he was nervous…I told him I wanted to do it because I love him and have urges…But I guess I made the mistake of telling him about the other girls I've been with…" Kenny leaps forward and envelops me in a tight hug, his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders. "I just…I do love him…and I want us to be always together…mentally, emotionally…_physically_…but it's like he won't get over his fear of sex…even with me…" When silence surrounds us for a few minutes, I wonder why Kenny hasn't said anything. I turn my head only to be met with Kenny's lips. I can taste a faint taste of alcohol covering his chapped pushes me down and straddles my waist, his lips still attached to mine. My hands grip his bed sheets, not quite sure knowing where to go.

"I can help you Stan…if he won't give you anything,_ I_ will…" He whispers seductively into my ear before moving to pull my boxers and pants down hastily. In no time his mouth engulfs my member, and my fingers tangle themselves in his dirty blonde hair. His mouth is hot around my pulsating length and I've never felt pleasure from any of the girls who did this to cold hands are placed on my thighs, rubbing the sensitive skin gently. Goosebumps form on my skin and I feel him let out a chuckle.

"Haah, Kenny…why…" His head bobs up and down, and I tilt my head back as my orgasm takes control of my entire body. He removes his mouth and my chest heaves quickly, trying to regain my a moment, catching my breath and regaining my conscience I'm about to ask Kenny what the hell he thinks he's doing but he suddenly whips his pants and boxers off and straddles my waist again.

"Stan…just let me do this…please…" I can't stop my hands as they grip his butt, giving it a squeeze. I know I shouldn't be doing this, my mind is saying no but my body is saying grabs my member and he lowers his hips down, and as he's about to be penetrated the door flies open and Kyle barges in. He stares at the scene happening before him, and his jaw is hanging wide open.

"Holy shit, Kyle! No…this isn't what it looks like…" He looks like's torn between crying and screaming and he has every right to do either.

"Kyle…I'm so sorry…" Kenny slowly moves off of me, and sits down on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"How…did you know I was here anyway?" Kyle takes a moment of glaring at me before he answers.

"I called your mom. She said you were coming here…and it's _true_." He growls before turning around, about to storm out before he looks over his shoulder back at us. His face his bright red and it looks like he's about to burst out in tears.

"We're over Stan, and Kenny…you're no longer my friend. But thanks for showing me what kind of guy Stan is." And with that, he storms out, slamming the door behind and I sit in awkward silence before I pull my boxers and pants back up, grabbing my stuff and leaving without saying anything. I decide it's best just to go home.

.…

As I arrive at school the next day, I think about what happened last night and I remember going back home, angry at myself and sobbing until I couldn't anymore. My mom asked me what happened and all I said was Kyle and I had a huge fight. I couldn't sleep, all I wanted was Kyle back at my side. I don't care anymore if he would put out or not, I love having him around me more than having sex and feeling pleasure.I see Kyle standing with Kenny on the steps leading into the school and he's glaring at him, probably ready to punch him. I sneak up quietly, leaning against the wall of the school and neither of them notice me standing there, probably too engaged in their conversation.

"Kyle, I'm so sorry…it just happened. It was my idea dude…I basically forced him…I did have a bit too much to drink, too…"

"He could have stopped you…"

"He didn't want me…he wants you, I know you aren't ready, but he loves you and just wants you to know that…I'm so sorry…please forgive him, it was my idea and my fault for what he did…" There's a moment silence before Kenny talks again. My heart is almost pounding right out of my chest from listening to the conversation."Please forgive him…you have to…I like him, Kyle… Please go and talk to him, at least hear him out. I want you and him to be happy."

And just like, the conversation stopped. I look over to see Kyle stomping away from where he was talking to Kenny. I let out a sad sigh, and Kenny notices I'm standing here. He gives me a sad smile, and walks away with his hands shoved in his pockets._ So he likes me? That would explain why he was acting weird. I'm sorry Kenny, I wouldn't have let you do that if I knew you actually liked me. _

Kyle and I share a few looks during the day, but instead of him looking angry, he looks more confused and upset._ I can't blame him either, I'd be like that, too_.

"Hey handsome." I turn around to see Wendy, in skanky clothing, of course. An evil smirk forms on her lips as she grabs my arm.

"Hi Wendy." I try to walk away from her, but she continues to cling to my arm.

"I overheard the conversation between Kenny and Kyle. Soo…we should get back together. I mean you and Kyle are through, right?"I can't help but start to feel a little angry towards her, even though she didn't really do anything, just the fact she brought it up.

"No Wendy. We're going to work this out. Please leave me alone. Don't you have a boyfriend already anyway?"

"Ohh, he doesn't have to know."

"Wendy…just go-" I'm suddenly cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey skank, beat it. He doesn't want to talk to you." I look over to see Cartman leaning against a locker with crossed arms. Wendy rolls her eyes, gives me one last before stomping away. Cartman and I lock eyes, and we don't say anything but I nod my head as a silent thank I know it school is finished, and l grab my bags and walk home all alone. I've never been more depressed. _I wish Kyle were here_.

"Hey hun, how was school?" My mom greets me the second I walk in the door, and without answering I just slump up to my room, lying on my bed. I close my eyes, and I don't know if I've fallen asleep and am dreaming but I open my eyes just a tiny bit and I see Kyle sitting on my bed beside me.

"Mmm…? Kyle?" I mumble tiredly, and he runs his fingers soothingly through my black hair.

"Your mom told me to come up. You were sleeping…I didn't want to wake you." He removes his hand and shoves it in his lap. I can't help but notice his voice is cracking and sounds a bit raspy.

"Kyle…why are you here? I thought you hated me?" His eyes scan my face, looking like he's trying to figure out what to say.

"I do…I mean I did…" I sit up slowly, the rustling of the sheets the only noise filling the room at the moment. "Kenny told me everything…how it was him who came on to you…that he likes you." He stares straight ahead at the wall, his hands fiddling around nervously.

"Ky…you have every right to still be mad, you shouldn't forgive me yet…I know what I did was wrong… You shouldn't be talking to me at all this soon…" Another moment of silence passes between us, and I want to just throw my arms around his small frame, hold him close and tell him I love him. He finally moves, sitting crossed leg, facing me and places his hand on my thigh.

"Stan…I wasn't going to forgive you this fast…but I mean…we've had fights before in the past and we've gotten over them quickly…hearing that Kenny likes you annoyed me, and I don't want him to take you away from me…" My hand moves on it's own accord and places on the hand currently on my thigh. He looks up at me and our eyes meet, and they hold love in them like they did before all of this happened.

"Kyle…I'm _so_ sorry…I'm sorry…I feel so _awful_, you don't deserve that…I was just being a horny asshole…" I break down, bury my face into my hands and start bawling my eyes out. I'm quite surprised when I feel his thin arms wrap around my shoulders, his face buried in my hair. "Kyle…you deserve someone better than me…" He presses a few kisses to my hair and whispers against it.

"No…no, I don't want anyone else…I want _you_, Stan. I don't agree with what you did, and I found it horrible…but after a night of thinking about it… in a way I understand why you did what you did…I should have just talked with you instead of avoiding you…" I maneuver myself and wrap one arm around his waist and I run my other hand through his brilliant curly, red hair.

"Kyle…"

"It's partly my fault, too…so…I'm sorry, Stan…" We hold each other for the longest time, holding each other with warm arms, whispering apologies into each other's ears and feeling the others heartbeats against each others chests.

"Are you afraid of sex, Kyle?" I ask so suddenly that I feel him flinch suddenly in surprise. He pulls back just enough so he can look at my face, his eyes teary and I bet mine are, too.

"Not the physical part…the emotional part…I'm so afraid that I won't be good enough…I know you've been with girls before, I tried to push those thoughts away…but I can't help feeling I wouldn't be as good as them…" Through his words I can feel his pain, and what he feels. Before I just thought he was being a prude, but now I understand everything he's saying because when I was a virgin I felt the exact same way.

"Ky…" I lean forward to catch his mouth in a simple, loving kiss. No tongue, no lust. I want to show him I respect his decisions and that I love him. "I don't mind if you don't want to have sex…I love you more than anything, and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do…"I whisper against his lips, and I smile when I feel his body shudder against mine. His fingers move down and rub gentle circles on my back.

"I want to…I really want to…I love you, too…" We stare into each other's eyes, and his eyes tell me that he's telling me that it's okay and this is what he actually wants. We both fall on the bed onto our sides, his hand is wrapped around my waist while I run my hands through his hair, our lips passionately connected. We quickly strip each other of our clothes and our hands are gently gripping each other's needy moan into each other's mouths as the movements of our hands go from fast to slow until we simultaneously reach our orgasms.

"_Hah_…Stan…" His breathing is heavy against my neck, and I breathe into his hair, my hand rubbing his back, lowering slightly to the top of his butt.

"Are you sure…this is okay?" He nods hesitantly before slowly wrapping his arms around my shoulders, both of us still lying on our sides facing each other.

"Okay…just a sec…" I sit up, making him let go of me before leaning over, grabbing the tiny bottle of lube sitting in the drawer. I lay back down, getting into our previous position, taking his thigh and placing it on top of mine before spreading a generous amount of lube onto two of my fingers. I take my time stretching him out, loving every minute of his moaning into my ear. I love the feel when his arms tighten around my shoulders, our legs tangled together, and his body shuddering against mine.

"Stan…I'm ready…just do it…" His eyes meet mine and they're filled with want and need. Not in a lusty way, but that he trusts me and wants to do this.I grab my member, guiding it up until it slides into him. A low groan escapes his lips, probably due to the pain of his walls stretching and struggling to fit my length. His eyes are squeezed shut tightly and he's biting his lip hard.

"Are you alright, Ky?" His open just a bit, and he gives me a sweet smile before he leans over and kisses my cheek lovingly.

"Keep going…I'll be ok…"My hands explore the soft skin of his lower body. They run from his butt, up to his slim hips, my fingernails digging into his skin leaving tiny marks. My thrusting stays at a slow pace, trying to get him used to the feeling. He cups my face and presses his lips desperately against mine, whining against them. I notice tears dripping from the corners of his eyes, streaming down his reddened moans become louder, but not loud enough for my mom to hear us downstairs. His hands grip my arms tightly, and bites my neck roughly, grunting against my skin.

"Mmm…Stan…starting to…feel _amazing_…" His breath tickles my skin and I'm taking it as a sign that I can go faster. Since this position is hard to move faster, I grip his waist and I roll him gently onto his back without pulling out of tosses his arms tightly around my shoulders and our mouths connect again in a passionate lip lock. He lets out a gasp when I reach down to grab his trembling member to pump it in time with my rough thrusts and I take the opportunity to let my tongue explore his warm mouth.

"Ky…gonna…come…" My eyes close in pleasure when his thighs clamp around my waist, keeping me in place and his almost bursting member is pressed up against my stomach. Sweat drips down from my forehead and lands on his skin. His hands clutch my shoulders tightly and my fingers still digging into his hips as we both orgasm at the same time. The feeling of him covering both of our stomachs, and me releasing deep within him make me die of happiness deep down.

"Nghh…Stan…" I collapse on top of him, my forearms resting on either side of his head so I don't crush him.

"Are you okay?" He bites my neck roughly before kissing my chin. I move out from between his legs and collapse on the bed beside him. Before I know it he moves down near my feet, kneeling down and taking my member into his mouth, sucking it desperately.

"KYLE! Holy shit!" His head bobs up and down and it doesn't take long until I release into his awaiting mouth. He lets go with a little _pop_ and looks up directly into my eyes.

"W-was that…better than Kenny?" After he says that, the regret instantly sinks back into me about what happened.

"_Way_ better." We smirk at each other and he comes back up and lies beside me yet again, his hand resting on my chest and head leaning against my shoulder. We stare into each other's eyes and smile at each other until both of our eyes reluctantly close. I'm almost asleep when I hear what seems to be my mom's loud voice coming from downstairs. Kyle bolts up from the bed and hurriedly throws his clothes back on.

"We're going to have to tell them eventually, you know…" I whisper, and slowly sit up, reaching down on the ground and grabbing my own shirt and pants.

"My mom can never know…she'll kill me, Stan." The two of us change quietly before turning to each other before we give the other a content smile.

"You sure you forgive me…?" He folds his hands behind him and strides towards me before placing his hands on my waist, standing on his tippy toes to place a precious kiss on my lips.

"Yes…we wouldn't have had sex if I didn't forgive you…" I lean forward to capture his lips in yet another swift, but sweet kiss.

"Stan! Is Kyle staying for dinner!" We chuckle and he grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together. _I've missed the warmth of his hands_, I smile to myself.

"I love you." He looks up at me and his eyes look like they're almost sparkling with happiness.

"I love you, too. Now let's go eat."

...

Hope everyone liked it. This is a two-shot, so the next chapter is about them coming out to their parents.

So is it just me or does Stenny make a whole lot more sense than K2? I mean, I don't love the pair Stenny, but I find there are more scenes in the show that support them rather than K2. I dunno, maybe it's just me, but Stenny definitely makes a lot more sense. I am starting to like the pair though, but only one sided because Stan belongs to Kyle of course :)

And i realize Kyle forgives him extremely fast, but hey, that's what super best friends (boyfriends) do, am I right? Hhaha

I tried to not do too much detail for the sex scene, I was trying something different.

Read and review! But remember no flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own South Park or the characters.

So here's the second part of the two-shot! I hope you guys enjoy!

...

Stan and I have decided that it's time to come out to our parents today. It's been about a month since we had sex and a bit more than a month since we started dating. We've been debating whether or not to tell our parents, knowing they'll be mad we've decided to keep it a secret.

"We have to do it sometime…we might just as well do it now rather than wait too long…" Stan says after a long amount of silence between us.

"I don't think my mom is going to take it well." I can feel a nervous frown form on my face.

Stan is lying on his stomach on my bed, playing video games. His gaze is fixed on the television but he gives me a sympathetic look. I'm sitting cross-legged on my bed beside him, twiddling my thumbs.

"It won't be too bad. Maybe she won't freak out or get mad. My dad will probably be disgusted by me, but he'll get over it."

"Dude, she'll freak out for sure. I mean I'm Jewish and gay…she'll kick me out. Or hit me…or kill me."

Stan sits up and wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to his warm body. He presses a tired kiss against my hair, whispering against it.

"She won't kill you or hit you. You're over exaggerating! And whatever happens, I'll be there for you. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

I smile at his comforting words and turn my head to kiss his jaw before pressing my lips against his. I place my hand on his thigh and give it a quick squeeze.

"Thanks Stan…call your mom and dad and have them come over."

Stan nods understandingly and pulls out his cell phone, dialing his house number. My hands become wet with perspiration and I can feel my heart beat start to pump faster and faster with each passing second as I listen to Stan tell his mom and dad to come over to my house.

"K mom, see you in a few minutes."

He hangs up, and we both stare at each other, knowing that we're both scared and I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack. Stan notices this and walks up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Stan…what are we going to say?" I whisper quietly against his shoulder, resting my head against his chest, listening to his heart pounding like a drum.

"We just have to be honest and tell them what we feel for each other. Kyle, calm down, we're going to be together and that's all that matters."

I smile, tilting my head up to search for his lips. He chuckles and presses his hastily against mine. My hands run up his chest, and wrap around his neck, leaning more into the kiss and putting all my emotions into it.

Our lips release and we hug, holding each other tightly until we hear the front door open and my parents greet his. Stan and I reluctantly let go of each other, looking into each other's eyes before our hands lace together.

"Ready?" He gives me a sad smile, knowing how upset I am.

"No…not at all, but…let's do this."

He gives me one last peck on the lips before we leave my room and head down the stairs, our fingers still laced together and I swear my heart is pounding so loud Stan can hear it.

When we come into our parent's view our fingers drop away from each other and we stand there, in front of our parents awkwardly. I look at Stan and he looks at me, both of us asking the other if we're ready.

"Boys, what's going on?" My mom asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, why do we all have to be here?" Our dads both look slightly bored.

"Is something wrong?" Stan's mom asked worriedly.

I look at Stan once again, trying to get some reassurance from him, when he smiles at me I know it's going to be alright. I let Stan make the first move. I bite my tongue, wondering what their reactions are going to be.

"Um…well, we just want you guys to know…umm…well, Kyle and I…are…"

Our parents continue to stare at him to continue, all of them with either concerned expressions or baffled expressions. I can tell Stan's all of a sudden become extremely nervous, so out of nowhere I decide to step in.

"Stan and I have decided to date…"

Our mom's both gasp out loud while both of our father's look slightly confused. Stan's dad looks around at the other parents with a baffled expression before speaking up.

"You mean like…you're dating girls?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Stan pinch the bridge of his nose and sighing out loud at his father's stupidity. I can't help but giggle during this serious moment, but I quickly stop when Stan glares at me.

"No dad, Kyle and I are dating…each other." We watch as our all of our parents jaws drop in shock.

"Wha-Wha-_WHAT_? Kyle! Tell me this isn't true."

"Mom…it is true, I like him. _More_ than a friend. Please try to understand mom…"

At this point my mom stands up angrily, fuming and my dad grabs her arm, trying to calm her down. I look to see Stan's mom smiling understandingly and Stan's dad looking a bit disgusted.

_Oh no, my mom and Stan's dad are totally grossed out by this, my mom is going to kill me_, I think to myself.

"That's nice to hear. I'm a bit shocked, but it makes me happy to see you happy son."

I smile and nod my head to my dad.

"Thank you dad…that means a lot."

"Kyle, I'm ordering you to break up with him now. You're Jewish, you cannot be gay! You need to find a nice Jewish girl and date her. You can't be with Stan!"

Tears burn in my eyes but when a strong, warm arm wraps around my waist I start to feel a bit better. I tilt my head back and lean against Stan's shoulder, letting out a long sigh.

"Mrs. Broflovski, not to be rude but you can't tell him what to do. He should be allowed to do what he wants."

"Be quiet Stanley! This is between my son and I!" She starts to come towards us and I flinch slightly but Stan's mom grabs her arm to stop her.

"Sheila, stop this." My mom's eyebrows are furrowed but she allows herself to be dragged back to the couch by Stan's mom. My dad puts his hand on her back and rubs soothingly.

"Mom…please…please just try to understand…I want you guys to accept me…I need my parents to be supportive of me…I-I don't want you guys to hate me…"

My mom still looks unfazed, but my dad gives me an attempted smile. I let a few tears slip out of my eyes before wiping them with the back of my arm. Why can't my mom just be happy that I'm happy?

"Mom…dad, what do you guys think?" Stan's mom gets up and walks towards us, giving her son a big hug before wrapping her arms around me.

"Stanley, Kyle…I'm so happy for you both. I respect your decision and I hope you you're happy together."

I watch as Stan's face fills with tears and he throws himself in his mother's arms again, squeezing her tightly. I notice Stan's dad on the couch, his arms crossed with a grumpy look on his face.

"Dad…what about you?" When Stan's dad doesn't move or make any different expression, Stan let's go of his mom and walks over in front of his dad, his hands shaking at his sides.

"I'm not like your mother, Stan…I can't accept it. I can't have a gay son. I've always thought of you dating, and marrying a cute girl."

"Dad…please…I want you to accept us. I can't be with a girl…it's not who I am, I think…I love Kyle."

My eyes widen at his statement, and I've always dreamed of Stan saying those words, but to have him say it in front of our angry parents lost it's meaning. I wanted it to be a romantic setting, not _this_.

"You _love_ him? That's wrong, Stan."

I watch as Stan's face falls completely and he buries his face into his hands and starts to sob. Having my mom this mad, and Stan's dad this grossed out is ruining everything. We shouldn't have come out this soon.

"Stan…" I walk up to him and rub circles on his back, tears suddenly dripping out of my own eyes.

"How long have you two been together?" Stan's mom asks, but because he's too shaken up I answer in his place.

"About a month…" I whisper quietly, looking over at my mom, seeing her still angry. Her face is bright red and she looks so disappointed.

My dad and Stan's mom are beside us now, trying to get us to calm down. Stan and I are both bawling our eyes at this point and they're whispering words of comfort.

"Stan…Kyle, why don't you go upstairs…we'll talk to them and try to get them to calm down, okay?"

I nod and lead Stan upstairs, closing the door behind us and wrap my arms around his neck. We stand there for what seems to be ages, me holding him and him whimpering into his hands. Tears still fall from my eyes, but not as badly as Stan's are.

"Stan…it's okay. Remember what you said? No matter what happens we'll be together, right?"

He finally looks at me, his eyes bloodshot and he lunges at me and locks his arms around my waist tightly. We decide to sit on my bed, still holding each other and I pepper kisses all over his face.

"Stan…I love you, too."

He looks at me with a confused expression and I can't help but giggle at how cute his face is right now.

"Downstairs…you said you loved me…I love you, too." His tears finally stop and he throws me down on the bed, one of his knees wedged in between my legs.

"Of course I do…how could I not? You're so perfect."

I give him a large smile and lock my arms around his neck again, pulling him down so we can lock lips, sealing our love for each other. When we let go he nestles his face into my neck, whispering how much he loves me.

"Do you think my mom…and your dad will get over this and accept us?" I finally decide to ask.

"I don't know…I won't be able to feel better until they all accept us…what's wrong with us being together? We've always been best friends, and I'm pretty sure they knew we'd end up together one day…"

I can't help but blush at his statement, and I've never felt happier than I am right now. Even though my mom won't accept me for being gay, the love I'm getting from Stan makes me forget about everything else.

"Did _you_…always think we would end up together?" He props himself up, his hands on either side of my shoulders, looking down at me.

"I think in a way…yeah…"

I prop myself up on my elbows, and lean my head forward to catch his lips in between mine. He lowers me until I'm on my back again, and I cup his cheeks between my hands, his hot cheeks warming my hands up.

"Mmm…Stan…love you…I love you…I don't ever want to stop saying it."

"Me too, Ky…I love you so much…"

We mumble our love for each other every few seconds, our warm breaths mixing together until we hear a loud knock on the door, making Stan hop off of me quickly. He reluctantly opens the door to reveal his mom standing there with a remorseful expression.

"Mom…wh-what are you doing up here? Is…everything okay?" Stan's voice if filled with concern.

This probably looks bad, we're both red in the face and our lips kiss swollen. She puts her hand on his shoulder and leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Boys, you need to come back downstairs for a minute." With one last smile, she leaves to go back down to the others.

I roll off of my bed, walk over to him to throw my arms around his waist, resting my head on his back. I feel him let out a big sigh before I release him.

"Maybe…maybe your mom is okay with it now. Maybe my dad is, too…"

I lace my fingers with his and give his hand a quick squeeze, leaning up to peck him on the cheek. His head turns towards me, tilts down and captures my lips in a gentle kiss. _God, I love him_.

When we pull apart, his glistening ocean-blue eyes staring straight into mine and I shiver slightly from his gaze. We both nod at each other and head back downstairs to face our parents once again.

When we see our parents standing in a line, my mom with her arms crossed and Stan's dad looking down at the ground, my nerves start to kick in again.

"Sit down boys…" My dad whispers and we do what he says. Stan places a hand on my thigh, giving it a quick squeeze. Our parents all look at each other, and we sit in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before they speak up.

"Stan…your mom and Gerald talked to me and Sheila and…I can't accept you for being gay, but I can tolerate it. I apologize for what I said earlier. You're old enough to make your own decisions and Kyle is a wonderful person."

I can feel a big smile form on my face and I swiftly look at Stan to see a joyful expression on his gorgeous face. I lean my head against his shoulder and whisper a quick _love you_ against his shirt.

"Thank you dad…" He gets up, leaving me sit alone to give his dad a big hug. His dad doesn't look thrilled but he doesn't look angry anymore. I take a quick glance at my mom, who still looks pretty upset.

"What…what about you mom?" I lay my hands on my lap nervously, blushing and looking down at the ground.

"Kyle…Sharon and Gerald calmed me down a bit, but I need more time to think about everything. You're going to have to stay with Stan and his parents for a bit. I'll admit I overreacted earlier and Stan is a wonderful boy. But I need you to understand this is a lot to take in."

A lump forms in my throat and I can only nod in response. My dad comes up to me and gives me a big hug, and I see Stan and his mom and dad having a family hug. I feel slightly jealous that both of his parents accept him, but I'm also happy because he's happy.

"Thanks dad…I love you." He nods and lets go of me, looking down at me.

"I love you, too my boy."

He walks back to my mom and she stares at me for a moment before going upstairs, still looking quite disappointed. Stan's parents grab their coats and I run up to my room to grab a few things and throw them in a small suitcase seeing as I don't know how long I'll be at Stan's.

When I come back downstairs, Stan throws his arm around my waist and presses a kiss on the top of my head, helping me out with my stuff.

"Bye dad…tell mom I love her." He nods and gives me a quick wave.

"She'll get over it soon. Don't worry, you'll be home before you know it." I give him one last smile before opening the door to reveal Ike coming home.

"Hi Mr. Marsh, Mrs. Marsh…Stan what are you doing here?" His eyes widen when he notices me with a suitcase.

"Just…was with Kyle…" He releases my waist and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Kyle where are you going?" His voice is full of worry and he grabs my arm and looks at me with teary eyes. I can't tell him what is going on, not yet at least.

"I'm just going to stay at Stan's for a while…you can come see me whenever you want."

"But…why?" He looks so sad and his grip tightens on my arm quite a bit.

"I have to go Ike, we'll talk later…" I pull away from his grasp, and look at him guiltily.

I lean in to kiss him on the forehead before closing the door. The drive to Stan's house is a bit awkward, and I start to feel sick to my stomach. I just got kicked out of my house for being gay.

When we get to Stan's house, his mom takes my coat and hangs it up and we head upstairs to his bedroom. His parents were a bit weary about us staying in the same room, but I think they know we've been through enough.

I plop on my stomach onto his bed and bury my face into his fluffy pillow. Just thinking about what has happened today brings tears to my eyes and they drip all over his pillow.

"Kyle…I'm so sorry…this was all my fault, if we didn't tell them none of this would have happened. I just ruined everything for you."

I feel the bed shift beside me and I dart up to wrap my arms around his neck. He binds his arms around my waist and I whisper words of comfort to him and tell him it's okay.

"It's okay…I'm fine…it's all okay, Stan."

When we end up pulling away from each other, we smile lovingly at each other and press our lips together. The kiss is salty from our tears falling down our cheeks and onto our lips, but neither of us care at the moment.

"Mmm…I don't care, my mom will get over it…even if she never did I would never leave you, Stan." I mumble softly against his lips.

After a few silent moments of holding each other, we strip down to our boxers and cuddle up together under his warm blankets, wrapping our arms around each other's waists.

We stare into each other's eyes, and I run my fingers through that silky, smooth black hair I love so much. Our eyes tell each other how much we love each other, and no matter what our parents or what anyone thinks of us we won't lose the love we have.

"I love you, Stan…"

"I love you, too…"

And with our words of love confirmed to each other, we seal it with a kiss before we close our eyes, giving in to sleep and enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies.

...

I kind of felt bad writing Kyle's mom being like that, but ti have a big, happy ending wouldn't be realistic in a lot of cases so I wrote it like this. But at least Stan will always be there for him :)

I didn't wanna do a sex scene because this whole chapter was suppose to revolve around them coming out, so...sorry guys for no sex scene. But there will be plenty more sex scenes in my other stories!

Anyways leave me a review if you liked it :)


End file.
